custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Inimetru
Inimetru (lit. "Star City,"), also known as the City of a Thousand Stars, was a large city in a central dome of the Matoran Universe, located between the Northern and Southern continents. Because of its location, it served as a trading hub between the two continents and was the site of much conflict until a catastrophe some 30,000 years ago, where the sea gates leading into its dome collapsed. Trade routes changed courses around the city, isolating it from the rest of the Matoran universe, where it developed on its own for some time. History Early History The foundations for Inimetru were laid by the Great Beings themselves over 100,000 years ago during the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. The city was then built by a group of Matoran led by Fepaka, a Toa of Iron, who helped build the city with his powers. It was then settled by some 2,000 Matoran. As time passed, more Matoran migrated to the city from the two nearby continents, and others still were created from the Machine in the depths of the city. Other species soon took notice, and a number of Skakdi and Steltians also moved into the city. The Skakdi brought with them their tradition of gladiatorial combat, which exploded in popularity. Soon, hundreds of Skakdi poured into the city to test their mettle in the pits of the subsection Zaktakoro. Steltians, on the other hand, brought a supply of skilled laborers who helped improve the city, revolutionizing its buildings and infrastructure. A system of highways was constructed for road vehicles, and a magnetic levitation train system allowed for quick and safe transportation to any point in the city. 95,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Vortixx discovered the city. An industrious people, they quickly began setting up businesses and trade routes with Inimetru. Many moved into the city, rising through the city's power structure and quickly taking over many high-ranking jobs and titles. These Vortixx created prosperous dealerships of weapons and vehicles that were coveted across the Matoran Universe. League of Six Kingdoms When the League of Six Kingdoms rose to power in 94,000BGC, Inimetru was placed under the control of Mantax, who invaded the city with a large military force. He enlisted the city's Skakdi as a local police force, using their brute strength and short-tempers to keep his hold on the city. The rule of the League also caused a population boom in Inimetru. More Matoran, Steltians, and Skakdi immigrated to the city, and many new Matoran were built in order to meet the League's needs. This resulted in a huge shift in city construction. Taller and better buildings were quickly erected, and the city progressed outward from the center of the island, eventually taking up the entire landmass. After the League was dissolved, Inimetru kept its police force. The Skakdi held most of the jobs there, but a local Turaga took control of the force. Reparations The loss of the League of Six Kingdoms struck a tough political blow to most of the universe. Many of the once-unified states began to collapse into war as they scrambled for power now that the League no longer held most of it. Inimetru was forced to hold off several invasions during this time. The Vortixx quickly took power during this crisis, and began helping to repair and rebuild the city with the Turaga's blessing. They used their newfound influence to help sway parliamentary decisions in their favor and established more trading pacts with other lands and nations. This helped pave the way for Inimetru's Golden Age. Golden Age The Catastrophe Interrim Reign of Shadows Destruction Geography Subsections Inimetru is separated into several subsections, each serving different needs to the city's citizens. Many districts overlap, and most have permanent residents. Noimetru Meaning "Ocean City," Noimetru is the name given to the district along the edge of the city. Here, harbors, warehouses, and wharves line the coast while thousands of Matoran, Vortixx, and Steltians engage in commerce in the many seafood markets. Many Ga-Matoran and Fa-Matoran make their home here, putting their skills to good use as sailors, navigators, and salespeople. Anametru "City of Many Beings." - Residential Zaktakoro "Town of the Ambitious" - Sporting/Gladiatorial Hurametru "The Untamed City" - Entertainment Fanometru "City of the Sky" - Financial District Society While dominated by the Matoran populous, Inimetru's society and culture stem from the mixture of the thousands of sapient species that inhabit it. It is a mixture of cultures, ideologies, and practices, and has prospered greatly because of it. Government Inimetru is ruled by the Council of Seven, a group of six Turaga and one Toa that make most of the city's major decisions. They control trade law, commerical law, regulations on goods and services, and numerous other legislative practices. However, they are not kept unchecked, and a parliament of Matoran, Vortixx, and Skakdi can be called into session in order to review matters addressed by the Turaga and determined if they are in the city's best interests. If the parliament deems a law unjust, they can vote to overturn it with their own laws, allowing the populous to make the decisions for the city as well. Police Force Headed by one of the Turaga on the Council of Seven, Inimetru's police force is made up of Skakdi. This is a relic of its time as a vassal state of the League of Six Kingdoms, but the Skakdi have served faithfully as excellent (albeit brutal) enforcers of the city's laws. Work The people of Inimetru work in a large variety of occupations throughout the city. Occupations range from the municipal such as engineers and construction workers to the administrative like managers and company heads. Vortixx often hold the higher positions in companies and control the city's cumulative workforce. Matoran serve throughout the classes, being anything from lower-class laborers to bartenders to managers. Skakdi prefer lower-class jobs, usually the more brutal such as police work or bounty hunting. Steltians are like the Matoran, working in a variety of positions, although they often do best as laborers or working in restaurants. Inhabitants Being a former nexus of trade for the Matoran Universe, Inimetru is home to many species. Matoran The Matoran are one of the main inhabitants of Inimetru, being both the founding species and the most populous. They occupy all stations of society, being everything from low-class laborers to higher-class owners and leaders. Matoran are technoorganic beings with muscle tissue weaved throughout an armored exoskeleton. They wear powerless Kanohi Masks that help maintain their internal biological functions. Toa The Toa are the powerful, advanced form of the Matoran life cycle. They are much taller than Matoran, and wear Great Kanohi that have fully-functional powers. Toa also possess control over a single elemental power, allowing them to manipulate the environment around them. Matoran revere Toa as both heroes and leaders, and look to them in times of crisis. Inimetru has six Toa, who serve different occupations, but band together in times of crisis to combat threats to the city. They are: *'Fepaka' (lit. "Strength of Iron"), Toa of Iron. He is the oldest Toa in Inimetru and one of the city's founders. He is the only Toa on the Council of Seven, and is an influential decision maker. Many of the Turaga look to him for wisdom. *'Tine', Toa of Sound. She is the youngest of the city's Toa, and is a popular figure among the Matoran due to her music and involvement with Matoran community. *Toa of Water *Toa of Lightning *Toa of Gravity *Toa of Fire Turaga The Turaga stage is the last stage in the life cycle of a Matoran. After expending their Toa power and achieving their destiny, Toa are transformed into Turaga. Turaga have extremely limited elemental powers and wear Noble Kanohi, which have lessened abilities compared to their Great counterparts. Turaga often appear heavily aged, and are seen as elders and leaders in nearly all Matoran communities. In Inimetru, six Turaga make up nearly the entire Council of Seven, and work as the primary decision-makers in the city. They are: *Turaga of Fire *Turaga of Psionics *Turaga of Plasma *Turaga of Water *Turaga of Lightning *Turaga of Gravity Vortixx Skakdi Steltians Rahi Trivia *Many of the names for the city and its districts are based on the Matoran Dictionary by BZPower Memeber Tolkien. **Inimetru means "City of Stars," for instance.